What We Came Here For
by I'll Be The Writer
Summary: Best friends Bella and Edward have been sneeking around for a few months. Join them as they try to keep their little secret from their friends around them and most importanly Bella's big brother Jasper. Rated M OOc


**Hello! I would like to say thank you for reading this story. This not my first story however I did delete my old story "Losing in trust" because I felt that I could retouch it and make it a hell of a lot better, but I have lost all of my prewritten chapters for that story. Sad face. But I really hope you enjoy this story. Here is the first chapter ENJOY!**

**BPOV**

I pulled out my fitted cream colored camisole , and a waist high charcoal skirt that hit mid thigh. I was getting ready to go to my best friend, Edward Cullen's welcome back party, before we started our junior year of high school. Edward left for to spend the summer in Chicago with his aunt. That was the longest two months ever, I don't think I have ever been this sexually frustrated. Why am I _sexually _frustrated you ask, it all started with a little kiss , take a look into how my life changed for the best or worst, how ever you want to take it.

**Eight months ago.**

"Is he gone Alice?" I said while peeking from behind the my locker door. How Mike Newton couldn't see I have no idea.

"Yeah. I cat believe he didn't see you, I mean I'm pretty sure anyone could see your legs sticking out." Alice said while slamming her locker shut.

" I guess it just proves how big of an idiot he really is." Alice Brandon was my best friend or at least one of them. We've known each other since kindergarten, when I kicked Tyler Crowley's ass or ripping the head off her Barbie. She has just recently saved me from the unpleasant exploit of Mike Newton. He has been after me since I've grown breast and lost the train track braces in 8th grade. He wouldn't take no for an answer. We continued to talk on our journey to the cafeteria for lunch. As my hand reached for the door leading to the room filled with sophomores, my name was being screamed out by the last person I wanted to be around.

"BELLA! WAIT UP!" as the words left his mouth, I hauled my ass into the crowded cafeteria. Quickly searching the area , I found refuge in my other best friend…Edward Cullen. He was sitting at the far end of the cafeteria, if I made I run for it I could get there in time before the inane jackass, a few feet behind me could catch up. I had my mind made up, before I knew it I was power walking my way across the room. It was like I was in slow motion, and I could faintly here _eye of the tiger _playing in the back of my head. Just as I was a step away from standing in front of Edward, I caught my right foot on my shoelaces ,but me being the person desperately trying to escape Newton , I did not notice the vain obstacle in my path , I tripped and landed myself a spot right on Edwards lap.

" Hey Bella. You do know that you could-" I cut his sentence short by wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my lips around his. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Newton halt in his steps and change his course. I detached my self from Edward and took a seat beside him. He was staring at me like I had lost my mind ,which by the way I probably had. Everyone, including Edward knew not to even think or look at me in any sexual way possible, because they would have to deal with the wrath of my big brother Jasper Swan. Jasper and my sister Rosalie were twins, they were currently juniors at our high school. Jasper was abnormally overprotective of me. We all took a liking to Edward when he and his brother Emmett moved from Chicago when he was in 9th grade.

"Holy shit Bells, if Jasper was here today, he totally would've went crazy." Alice said, finally catching up with me at our table, and taking a seat on the other side of me. I looked over to Edward , to see that he still had the dear caught in the headlights look upon his beautiful face. Edward had golden bronze hair the color of a penny, and gorgeous emerald green eyes.

" Hello earth to Edward. You in there?" I said while waving my hand frantically in front of his face ,he finally snapped out whatever daze he was trapped in and replied.

" Jasper would totally have my ass on a silver platter."

Later that night we went to Craig Bradley's house party, 30 minutes upon arriving, I lost my virginity to my best friend , on the counter of the Bradley's bathroom sink. I touched my make up and grabbed my favorite pair of Christian Louboutin, peep toe heels, and left for the house blaring music, five doors down.

**Hey guys , Edward will be present in the next chapter. Please review and give you suggestions on whether I should do the next chap in Edwards point of view. Thanks for reading, tootles ****J****.**


End file.
